1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to methods and systems for graphically representing progress of an installation of a computer program product to a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many software installation programs provide a graphical bar to indicate progress of an installation. The graphical bar has a length which increases as the installation progresses. The length of the graphical bar ranges between a 0% length to a 100% length to indicate how much of the installation has been completed.
Similarly, some file copying and file downloading features provide a graphical bar to indicate progress of a file copy function or a file download function. The graphical bar has a length which increases as the copying or downloading progresses. The length of the graphical bar ranges between a 0% length to a 100% length to indicate how much of a file has been copied or downloaded.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,469 to Lewis et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference into the present disclosure, discloses a method and apparatus for graphically representing information stored in electronic media. Nested rectangles are used to graphically illustrate directories and files in a storage medium. The sizes of the rectangles are proportional to the size of the directory or file represented thereby. The invention suppresses directories or files from being shown if their rectangles would be too small to be accurately perceived.